


Daryl/Beth Fanart - watch over you

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Older Man/Younger Woman, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl/beth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Daryl/Beth Fanart - watch over you

This one came completely out of the blue. I might have cried a little while putting it together. 🥺🥺🥺Lyrics are from the song [Watch Over You by Alter Bridge](https://www.songtexte.com/songtext/alter-bridge/watch-over-you-2bdfc0be.html).

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/50572/50572_original.png)


End file.
